


You've never been here

by oliver_grace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/pseuds/oliver_grace
Summary: Хейкки был смешным и добрым. Он был хорошим, знал кучу историй из самых разных областей жизни, он умел хитро ухмыляться и широко улыбаться.А еще он не пытался быть заменой.





	You've never been here

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по окончанию сезона 2011/2012.

Когда появился Хейкки, его жизнь вновь приобрела хоть какое-то подобие смысла.  
Хейкки был смешным и добрым. Он был хорошим, знал кучу историй из самых разных областей жизни, он умел хитро ухмыляться и широко улыбаться.  
А еще он не пытался быть заменой. Себастьян ждал от него этого еще с того момента, как узнал, что они с Томми дружили когда-то, но Хейкки не такой.  
Он упорно продолжал быть самим собой. Смеялся не так, как смеялся Томми. Говорил не так, как это делал Пармакоски. Думал и действовал и жил иначе и Себастьян никак не мог понять, нравилось ему это или нет.  
Хуовинен был абсолютно другим. Он был жестче, требовательнее, наглее. Он был таким, каким никогда не был Томми: он не хотел подчиняться, не хотел идти на уступки, не хотел быть тем, кем Феттель мог бы управлять.

Себастьян был замкнутым. Мальчишкой с кучей комплексов. Маленьким, избалованным ребенком, которого бросил самый дорогой ему человек. Мужчиной, который не умел и не хотел доверять этому миру, юношей, который был первым. Единственным. Лучшим – он так считал. Для Хейкки же он был равным. Финн не видел в нем чего-то такого, за что его боготворили. Он видел всего лишь Себастьяна, которого бросили, который оказался ненужным, хотя так хотел, чтобы было наоборот. Он видел того немца, каким его не знал Пармакоски.  
Он знал Себастьяна, каким не знал его никто.  
Он, он, черт возьми, а не тот, кто должен был это делать, прижимал к себе мальчишку холодными или слишком горячими вечерами, разговаривая с ним. Он, черт возьми, не слышал никогда ответов, потому что их не было.  
Он слушал громкую тишину в ответ на свои слова и признания. Он слышал холодную отстраненность в ответ на каждый из своих секретов. Он слышал: Ты не он. Ты не он. Ты не он.  
Ты не он, Хейкки Хуовинен и никогда не сможешь заменить его.

Томми ушел не потому, что не любил его. Пармакоски хотел бы остаться, видит Бог как сильно он желал этого, но обстоятельства порой складываются не так, как мы того хотим.  
Его тянуло домой. Хотелось просто остановиться, никуда не бежать, позволить времени течь сквозь тебя и знать, что завтра ты проснешься дома, а не в тысячах миль от него, в стране, о которой ты не имеешь совершенно никакого понятия.  
Но Себастьян думал иначе. Себастьян думал, что может решать за него. Жить его жизнью, забыв о том, что Томми хотел бы совершенно иного. Феттель никогда не отпустил бы его сам и то был единственный раз, когда Пармакоски смог решить что-то за себя.  
Он ушел, не сказав: прощай. Не произнеся: до свидания. Опустив: увидимся.  
Просто вышло так, как вышло, и впервые за долгое время решив что-то самостоятельно, он испортил сразу все.  
Финн не жалел. Ни в коем случае не жалел. Себастьян оказался в хороших руках, Хейкки искренне полюбил его (уж такие вещи Томми научился видеть. Так же хорошо, как то, что Феттель лгал ему).  
В какой-то момент просто стало жать в груди, а сердцу уже не нравился любимый пронизывающий ветер, и хотелось туда: в жар Бахрейна, в духоту Куала-Лумпур, в изменчивую погоду Спа.  
Туда, где был Себастьян, но пути назад не было и вернуться он не мог.

Он привык ехать только вперед. Как в той песне, что привязывали к нему: звезда освещала путь, он хотел быть единственным и лучшим. Но он не был таким, как думал сам. Он не был лучшим, потому что проигрывал чемпионат своему напарнику. Он не был единственным, потому что если бы было так – Томми бы не ушел и был бы сейчас с ним и все было бы совершенно иначе.  
В Сингапуре, когда вновь пришла победа, когда все более-менее выровнялось, он спросил у Хейкки:  
\- Ты тоже уйдешь?  
Феттель был слишком опьянен триумфом, чтобы думать над сказанным.  
Он был слишком одинок, чтобы бояться произносить подобное.  
Хейкки смотрел на него: тепло и по-доброму и мягко. Хейкки обнимал его: крепко и надежно, и Себастьян чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
Хейкки целовал его: осторожно и словно спрашивая разрешения. Финн прижимал его к себе почти нежно и как будто неуверенно, а немец не понимал, почему.  
Почему Хуовинен это делает, почему это все так больно и почему он представляет абсолютно другие губы на своих губах.  
Хейкки трахал его: медленно и неторопливо, и нежно, и было, черт возьми, слишком хорошо, чтобы можно было поверить в это. Хуовинен делал все так, как будто Себастьян был самым дорогим, кто был у него в жизни.  
Но Себастьян не верил.

А потом была жаркая, душная, отвратительная Бразилия и бедный, похожий на какое-то жалкое подобие города Сан-Пауло.  
И Томми, который все же приехал, хотя его не ждали. По крайней-мере, Хейкки не ждал его.  
Были слишком сложные выходные, и нервы, и полтора дня вообще без сна, когда он больше напоминал оголенный комок нервов, нежели человека, который работает уже с почти трехкратным чемпионом мира.  
Было сложно и больно и слишком плохо. Потому что чертов Пармакоски, который не мог не приехать, который вечно был рядом. И Себастьян улыбался ему так, как никогда не улыбался Хейкки. Себастьян разговаривал с ним: тихо и доверчиво и мягко, а Хейкки наблюдал, стоя поодаль, и чувствовал, как горькая, едкая, отчаянная обида разрывает ему сердце.  
Хуовинен смотрел, как Томми кладет руку на колено немца, как говорит ему что-то неслышно, но вкрадчиво, и думал о том, что впервые в жизни чувствует себя лишним.  
Хейкки смотрел.  
И никак не мог отвести взгляд и перестать себя мучить.

Феттель стал чемпионом с отрывом в три очка, и это была одна из самых тяжелых его гонок. Томми помнил каждую из тех, что была у Себастьяна, он был непосредственным свидетелем почти всех, но не помнил ни одной, хоть отдаленно похожей на эту.  
Он хорошо запомнил, как звонко и ярко смеялся немец. Он запомнил кристаллизированное счастье в его глазах.  
А еще ту дикую боль в глазах Хейкки, когда Себастьян пошел благодарить не его.  
И эту наивную веру в лучшее, что так ясно читалась в действиях немца. В его объятьях и теплом дыхании. В том, как сильно он прижимался к Томми, умоляя: будь. Здесь, рядом, со мной, прошу тебя!  
В том, как Себастьян держал его руку, думая, что никто не видит, и шептал: Спасибо. Ты приехал. Ты здесь.  
А потом Феттель пил слишком крепкий для него алкоголь, и целовался влажно и неуклюже. Дышал часто и резко, прижимался сильно и доверчиво и был человеком, от которого Томми, если бы он мог все изменить, никогда бы не смог отказаться.  
Думая, что Хейкки не видит, он делал то, что хотел.  
Не думая, что Хейкки будет до этого хоть какое-нибудь дело, Себастьян наконец-то чувствовал себя счастливым.

Хуовинен проклинал ту секунду, когда появился здесь. Когда согласился пойти на эту вечеринку, зная, что это будет далеко не самой лучшей идеей.  
Он мечтал о том, чтобы вернуть время назад и все же послушать Кристиана. В кои-то веки быть послушным мальчиком и сделать так, как было велено.  
Но он пошел, а время нельзя вернуть назад. А Себастьяна трогали чужие руки, целовали чужие губы и счастлив он был с чужим человеком.  
И только сейчас.  
Только сейчас Хейкки понимал, что как бы он ни старался быть особенным, он все равно будет заменой. Чертовой заменой старому другу, несчастной любви, самому желанному человеку на свете.  
Хотелось выть волком, хотелось спрятаться куда-то и не выходить, пока не станет совершенно никак. Хотелось перестать это видеть, ослепнуть, но даже это бы не помогло.  
Он изначально был заменой. Третьим лишним. И от осознания этого становилось только хуже.

«Ты тоже уйдешь?», спросил его Себастьян. Казалось – так давно.  
В другой жизни, будто бы. А на деле – будто бы и вчера.  
« Не уйду», хотел бы сейчас ответить Хейкки. 

«Потому что никогда не приходил».


End file.
